I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You
by Crystalbearer
Summary: Song-fic. "It didn't matter how much her heart broke to have him leave or how long he would be gone; she would still sit and wait, right there..." Tony/Pepper


**Oh wow. Wowie wowie wow. WOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWO WWOOWOWOWOOWOW.**

**WOW.**

**It has been the longest time since I've posted something here. I can't believe it.**

**Guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize. It's just school, and homework and I had summer assignments(shocker, yeah. FOUR assignments over the summer and they shortened our summer vacation).**

**I'm such a loser.**

**BUT ANYWAY.**

**I will have you guys know that I still have been writing. Since last time I posted, I recently got into writing about another couple: Tony and Pepper from Iron Man. ****Their relationship is just perfect and and and yeah. I just love it. When I had first saw Iron Man years ago, I was like "yeah okay cool." But now I'm like  
YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"**

**Don't get me wrong though, I still love Danny/Sam but right now I've been focused on Tony/Pepper. Or Pepperony as some people call it.**

**By the way, you all saw the Avengers right? I MEAN COME ON. Who didn't see it and leave with an unhealthy obsession with all of them. I did. TONY STARK, I LOVE YOU. AND JARVIS. I WANT ONE.**

**They're all great superheroes but Tony Stark is my main man. Robert Downey Jr., I love you, man.**

**So without further ado, I bring you my first Iron Man/Avenger fic on FF. I hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or the song "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx. **

* * *

_Oceans apart_

_Day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

It had been two weeks since Tony left to go on a mission for SHIELD and Pepper was beginning to become worried. Usually it didn't take this long, but he and the other Avengers were in Afghanistan and knowing Tony, he was probably blowing up every terrorist organization he could find. Hopefully he won't blow himself up in the process.

No. Stop it. He won't blow himself up. He's Tony Stark. He'll make it out alive. But Pepper wasn't sure. He was so far away she couldn't help but feel the ache in her heart grow and become almost unbearable. She couldn't handle it if he died. She couldn't go on if he wasn't there by her side.

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever?_

He had called. Twice. The first time was two days after he'd left. The second was five days ago. Pepper made sure she picked up this time so she wouldn't miss getting to hear the sound of his voice. But no matter how long they talked or what they said or how much the sound of his deep, husky voice floated and danced in her head, it wouldn't be the same as actually having him with her. The pain in her chest put her in tears every night that she had to go to bed alone. She would sometimes imagine doing so for the rest of her life, but then she would scream and say no, no, no. He promised that they would be together forever. He promised her that she was his forever and always and nothing would stand between them.

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

But right now, as Pepper sat on the couch in the workshop, gazing at a picture of the two of them, she couldn't help but realize that the Atlantic Ocean stood between them, as did thousands of miles of land. But still she sat and waited, remembering her promise that she would be right there, waiting for him to return. It didn't matter how much her heart broke to have him leave or how long he would be gone; she would still sit and wait, right there, on the couch in the workshop.

_I took for granted_

_All the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

Thinking back, Pepper realized that she expected him to stay with her and not go off and risk getting himself blown up. She didn't understand the pain he went through those three months of be imprisoned in Afghanistan. He wanted to rid the world of those people to make it safe for him and for her.

She wanted those moments back. The ones where she and Tony would sit in their living room in front of a warm, roaring fire, drinking wine, not even talking, just enjoying one another's company. She wanted to have him wrap his arms around like he always did when they went to sleep. She wanted to feel safe and secure in his arms, to know that he loved her and she loved him in return.

She didn't realize that she had taken all that for granted.

_I hear the laughter_

_I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

All the laughter they shared, all the inside jokes, all the little, quick exchanges between the two echoed in her mind. She wished she could laugh now, but as she opened her mouth to, she tasted something salty. Her tears. She clamped her mouth shut and let more tears fall. She couldn't take it anymore.

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_

_You've got me going crazy_

If he didn't come home soon she was going to explode. There was no way she could run the company without him, no way she could get up in the morning and go to work without him, or even clean up his messes without him. She didn't know how she could even sleep at night without him, knowing that the bed will be just as empty in the morning.

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

There were pictures all around the workshop of them. They littered the walls and his desk. His screensaver was a picture of them from their first date. He had taken her to a private beach, where they danced together in the moonlight. Of all the dates she'd been on in her life, none of them could compare to that one. He's been such a gentleman, behaving in a way that only she would see. Any girl would kill to have a man like him. She was so incredibly lucky.

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

People always doubted their relationship, expecting him to stick to his old "playboy" ways. But two years had passed since they'd gotten together and Pepper has never been happier. There were always rumors floating around that Tony had been seen with some other girl or Pepper was seen with another man, but JARVIS denied those rumors, putting their fears to rest. Adding to the constant bugging of the paparazzi were the Avengers and SHIELD. Tony always had to go off on some mission nearly every month. More than once, he'd had to leave in the middle of one of their dates. And each time, Pepper wondered how they would ever stay together.

But each time he would return home, battered and bruised, she didn't care if had to leave every week. She didn't care if the press made up rumors about them. She didn't care if their lives were surrounded by chaos and insanity. All that mattered was that he came home to her.

And she would right there waiting for him, every time.

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

"You promise, Pepper?"

"Tony… I'll be right here waiting for you."

_Waiting for you_

* * *

**Boom. There it is. Took me about 2 hours to bang this bad boy out.**

**Not sure where this came from. I guess I looking for songs on YouTube to do my homework to and this one popped up. Instant song-fic. **

**Didja like it? I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, so tell me what you think and maybe give me a song to write another fic to. Maybe for Danny Phantom or this. Or even Clint/Natasha (Hawkeye/Black Widow). I'll see what I can do.**

**Review please! :)**

**Thanks! **

**~CB**


End file.
